Theodore "Ted" Swanson
Ted Swanson is the principal of Angel Grove High School (formerly Angel Grove Middle School and Angel Grown Elementary School), played by Richard Horvitz. Taking the place, along with having a much bigger role, of Mr. Caplan from the prime universe, he is much kinder and far less antagonistic, acting as an ally and close friend to the Power Rangers and Prince Alpha. He fired Miss Morrisey in Food Fight after she was caught pinning Kimberly Hart with an overturned desk during the food fight, which Morrisey started by hitting Skull in the face with a pie. Some of the AGHS desks form into a circle to encourage stronger interaction between students, on his suggestion. He also encourages learning by teaching the teens to always ask "why?". He is therefore depicted as the stereotypical "nice principal". The Rangers, even when they were kids, always refer to him as "Ted" and not "Mr. Swanson", because he hates using formalities and because Mr. Swanson is the name of his father. He put Alpha to sleep in Crystal of Nightmares and, after comforting him and the Rangers over their crystal-induced nightmares (saying "nothing can't hurt you in a dream, because it isn't real"), he tucked Alpha into bed the next night, assuring the prince that his fears are alleviated. When the Rock of Time reversed time for two specific locations in Rangers Back in Time, he (along with the Power Rangers) was one of many that retained their memories after the time regression (most humans were not age-regressed, however, and modern technologies remained, which Zedd facepalmed at, calling the Rock of Time "defective", but the god of time Chronos had actually focused his power to reverse time on just two locations, Angel Grove High School (knowing full well that a group of five children became Power Rangers at that time), and the World Peace Conference hall. He and a young Bulk and Skull witnessed the destruction of the Rock of Time and the liberation of Chronos, were restored to their actual age, and the school returned to normal, ruining Zedd's scheme. In Zeo Revisited he assisted Billy and Prince Alpha in the Power Chamber on occasion, but was not present to witness Somnibot infiltrate the Chamber in Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5; he was, however, informed of the attack by Zordon later and was one of many that stayed by the prince as he slept. Like Billy he is also an expert in computer science and robotics; it is this expertise that has assisted him with reawakening Alpha on several occasions, but when Somnibot put him to sleep he did not know how to awaken him. In battle, he is the Teal Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger and Zeo Ranger VII, Teal. His last on-screen appearance was A Fire in the Dark during Power Rangers: Aero, though he is mentioned many times afterwards, and becomes a Ranger team leader in Lost Galaxy: Revisited. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:PR Civilians Category:Allies Category:Other Ranger Category:PR Extra Rangers